Tony Gordon
Tony Gordon is a villainous character, who arrived as a love interest of Carla Connor, eventually marrying her in December 2008, after murdering her brother in law, Liam. Biography Arrival and Relationship with Carla Connor Tony arrived in Coronation Street as the owner of a clothing firm, giving a contract to Carla Connor and her brother-in-law Liam, owners of the underwear factory Underworld. However, he was more interested in Carla than the business. Tony was unpopular with the rest of the residents in Coronation Street when he commissioned development for flats in the area, and also killed a colony of bats. Liam was suspicious of Tony, and discovered he had an ex-wife called Lindsey. She told Liam that Tony was only really interested in money and mostly himself, but Tony just told Carla that his ex was "crazy". Tony proposed to Carla in 2008 and she accepted, although she still had feelings for Liam, but he went on to marry hairdresser Maria Sutherland. Tony's Empire Tony planned on expanding Underworld and offered to buy The Kabin off Rita Sullivan, she started to like the idea. Tony also tried to buy Kevin Webster's garage, but Kevin refused and took an instant dislike to Tony. Tony then hired his friend, another mechanic, Jimmy Dockerson to sabatage Kevin's business and steal his customers. Tony began to menace pensioner Jed Stone in August 2008, and wanted him evicted from his home in order to redevelop the place. Jed refused however, and kept closing the door in Tony's face. However Tony returned one day and barged in, and the stress caused Jed to collapse with a heart attack. Tony dumped Jed's cat on the Street, and called an ambulance, although he was tempted before just to leave Jed to die. He got Jason Grimshaw to board up the house, although Jason was wary as there where still money about and food in the fridge. Tony told the paramedics that Jed was about to sign over the house. Jed was distraught by losing his cat and home. Murdering Liam Connor and Marrying Carla Tony had suspicions that Carla was having an affair with Liam, so got Rosie to video them. His suspicions where proven when Rosie showed a video of them kissing. Tony decided to have Liam killed in revenge. In early October 2008, Tony invited Liam and Maria to come with him and Carla for a weekend away. Tony took Liam to an underworld cave and asked him to be his best man and Tony claimed he and his brother Pat had fallen out. Liam agreed to be Tony's best man at the wedding. On the night of October 16th 2008, Tony hired his friend Jimmy to run Liam over on his stag night. Tony stole Liam's wallet and when they headed to a men's club, Liam thought he left his wallet back at the pub, so Tony convinced him to head back. When Liam stepped onto the road, Jimmy raced round the corner in his car and hit Liam, killing him on impact. Tony held Liam in his arms while the other men called an ambulance, and told him "the best man lost". Tony dumped Liam's wallet in the canal later in the night after taking money out of it. After the funeral, Carla decided to have a break and called of the wedding, before leaving for Los Angelas, much to Tony's annoyance. However, she later returns and they get married in December 2009. Jed also returns to the street when Emily Bishop gives him a room at her home. Jed begins to blackmail Tony for money. When Maria suspects Tony murdered Liam after seeing the video of Liam and Carla kissing, and discovering Tony knew about the affair, she tried to convince everyone he killed Liam. Jed teamed up with her and told Maria about Tony evicting him from his home. On Christmas Eve, Jed confronted Tony and after Tony accidently told Jed about Liam's killer Jimmy, Jed threatened to go to the police, which resulted in Tony strangling him. Thinking he killed him, he stuffed Jed's body into a Christmas Hamper, and returned the next day to discover he was still alive. Tony took Jed to Wigan, telling him never to return to Weatherfield again. Carla's Discovery and Relationship with Maria Connor In January 2009, Maria still tried to prove Tony was her husband's killer. When she looked for Tony in the empty factory, he confronted her. He then told Maria he murdered Jed Stone on Christmas, much to her disgust. She tried to tell everyone about his confession, but people thought she was still grieving and going crazy. After a failed attempt to telling the police, and upset and distraught Maria hit Tony with her car before crashing it. Tony was seriously hurt, but decided to stop Maria once and for all, and later took Jed back to Coronation Street and into the pub, making Maria look even crazier, which humiliated her. Carla however began to get suspisious of Tony when he saw him telling Jed never to return to Coronation Street again, or it will be the last thing he does. Carla followed Jed back to Wigan to confront him and discovered the marks on his neck. Tony tried to claim that they where marks when Jed tried to kill himself, but Carla was still suspisious and confronted Jimmy. When Jimmy failed to answer her questions, she knew that Tony must of had Liam killed. Tony locked her in the factory in February, and Tony confesses to the murder, which leads to Carla managing to escape and flee to Los Angeles, leaving Tony behind crying in the rain. After a short relationship with Natasha Blakeman, Maria begins to soften towards Tony when she sees him mourning at Liam's grave. They later become good friends with the previous events of her accusations completly forgotten about. Tony helped Maria deliver her and Liam's son, who she called Liam after her late husband. Life looking up for Tony? In late 2009, Tony and Maria state a romantic relationship, and on the 16th October 2009, one year since Tony had Liam killed, he proposes to Maria at Liam's graveside. She happily accepts. However, Carla returns from America and tells Tony he has gone far enough, and tells him to leave Weatherfield after signing his shares of Underworld over to her, and never return. Tony hires Jimmy to kill Carla, but later changes his mind and races over to his flat where Carla is waiting. However Carla knocks Jimmy out with a candlestick, however Tony fools her into thinking she killed Jimmy, and she packs and leaves again. Downfall and Arrest Quotes * Carla. Pity its not in happier times. (first line) * Father, son, brother, roadkill! Looks like the best man lost! (To Liam after having him ran over) Background Information * For Liam's murder, three alternative endings where filmed to keep fans guessing which event would occur. Endings film where Tony pushing Liam from a balcony at one of the Victoria Flats, shooting Liam with a real gun during a paintballing session and having him run over. The third murder was used in the narrative. * Tony Gordon's absence from November 2009 to May 2010 was due to actor Gray O'Brien doing panto work. Although it was orginally intended for Tony to leave in 2009, producers offered Gray a contract to return for another storyline in Spring 2010 as they liked the character. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Current characters Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Villains Category:2008 marriages Category:1971 births Category:1998 marriages